Y AL FINAL TU DESTINO Y EL MIO SE JUNTARAN DE NUEVO
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Complicados, ricos, caprichosos, ambos con un extraño secreto que guardan con dolor, ¿el amor lograra llenar ese vació de esas almas tan congeladas? JACKXELSAX PERIWINKLE, triangulo amoroso y diferentes parejas disfruten! BY. ALE -SAN.
1. MI COMPLICADA VIDA

**Y AL FINAL TU DESTINO Y EL MIO **

**SE JUNTARAN DENUEVO **

**BY. ALE –SAN**

**CAPITULO 1**

***MI COMPLICADA VIDA***

**Jack pov**

Hay por Dios yo no debía estar haciendo esto, revisar papeles, documentos y una que otra cosa que no estaba firmada por mí, esto me hartaba lo debía estar haciendo mi secretaria esa chica tiene una memoria de corto lapso muy corto se olvidaba todo!, y su hijastro ese chico de cabello como de un tono naranja era muy simpático, volviendo a la realidad, yo no debía estar haciendo esta estupidez no tenía tiempo, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de la empresa ya que aquí en Londres tenía mucha competencia, 2 empresas muy fuertes en esto de ciencia y tecnología, de las dos solo eh tenido un altercado con una, , el jefe de aquella dichosa corporación era un total irresponsable, pero a un así sus científicos eran muy buenos, recuerdo aquella vez que ese mal engreído de sur entro en mi sistema hackeandolo por completo trato de tomar unos documentos de un experimento secreto en mi corporación , pero yo lo expulse rápidamente, tenía ciertas habilidades, de niño hackear era algo muy divertido, pero la tecnología avanza y fui mejorando, a mis 14 me enviaron un e-mail de la empresa Microsoft eh incluso de la nasa para trabajar allí, pero mi padre no lo acepto me dijo que debía seguir en el camino de la corporación ya que yo soy su único heredero, la otra empresa no tenía ni idea de quien era su jefe o jefa o ambos, o allí está un documento que me sirve, si aja estaba buscando un territorio donde ubicar mi sede para analizar y solucionar, buscarle la cura a enfermedades que no la tienen, me serviría demasiado lo único es que hay un aliado lo había firmado junto con la firma de mis padres, pero si ellos no les había importado esta propiedad no habían preguntado por ella yo la utilizaría, es hora de ir a aquel lago.

Dory, tengo que salir a verificar la propiedad- le dije, aunque estoy más que seguro que ya se le olvido.

¿Qué propiedad?- pregunto.

(hay es que a esta chica se lo olvida todo), la de la nueva sede- le explique.

¿cuál? ¿desde cuándo hay una sede nueva?- volvió a preguntar.

Hay! Nada- le dije- olvídalo… porque de que lo harás.

¿Qué joven?-

Adiós- hay Jesús me obstina esa chica –

¿A dónde va joven?-

Adiós- le grite desde el ascensor.

Pero jov…-

Baje al subterránea donde se encontraba mi convertible color plata, era difícil para un joven 20 años, dirigir una corporación del tamaño de 2 manzanas y de altura ni se diga, era estresante pero a la vez un gran reto, tome el volante y acelere.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegue, inmediatamente verifique el lugar era un hermoso lago rodeado por bellos árboles, los cueles estaban repletos de nieve, estábamos en invierno que se podía esperar, llame a mi arquitecto dijo que vendría en unos minutos, mire el lago de esa forma congelado me entraron unas inmensas ganas de utilizar mis poderes para hacer un toque muy bello, asi que me voltee para observar si había alguien, NOO! Que va no había nadie, había un mundo de periodistas detrás de mí, si ya se me hacía que faltaba algo siempre me siguen, esas personas que creaban un CHISME! En vez de noticia, y bien aquí viene la odisea de preguntas, algunas más estúpidas que otras, no era hora de me dieran un poco de espacio personal, si nunca me dejarían en paz era hora de sonreír a las cámaras y responder educada y amablemente, mi mamá me lo repitió un billón de veces, hash, ahogue ese suspiro y a sonreír se dijo.

-Joven frost ¿el lago es propiedad de su corporación?- pregunto una mujer que no aparentaba más de 30 años.

- Si claro aquí tengo el título de propiedad- afirme mostrando aquel documento- no solo de mi corporación si también de .-no podía dejar a esa empresa fuera seria delito y estoy muy joven para ir a la cárcel.

-Joven frost, ¿que piensa hacer con la propiedad?-

-Creare aquí una sede de análisis, para hallarle cura a las enfermedades que no la tienen-

***EN ***

**-**Señorita anna, señorita anna-

**-** Si malú- respondio.

**-** La empresa es nombrada en las noticias venga- le dijo malú.

**-** Oh ya voy- dijo y corrió hacia la tv.

**-**Mire…-

¿Qué nosotros teníamos de propiedad un lago…? – Ya vengo iré con Elsa- respondido tocando a la oficina de su hermana.

-Elsa pon las no…- desistió de la idea al saber que su hermana las estaba viendo.

- Si ya lo sé- (Quien se cree ese frost)- Adiós Anna, te quedas a cargo.

- ¿A donde vas?-

- A hablar con el joven frost sobre la propiedad esa-

-Ok adiós hermana suerte-

**Elsa pov**

Hay Dios… problemas quien se creía frost para estar invadiendo mí tiempo, wow mí preciado mustang lila está muy limpio, de seguro lo encargados lo lavaron, ok volviendo a lo "importante", porque mierda se le da por quitarme el poco tiempo libre que tenía este horrible lunes, si él está ocupado yo peor el hans ese islas del sur trato de hackear mi sistema tuve una "ardua batalla" de 1 minuto muy estúpido tenía que ser, pero a un así su empresa era muy buena, volviendo a lo que sí importa, a hablar con frost.

-Hey, joven frost podríamos hablar- dije suavemente, no podía demostrar mal comportamiento allí estaban muchos periodistas.

-¿Tu eres?- me preguntó.

- Elsa arandelle, la jefe de -(Quien rayos se cree)

-Claro vamos a mi oficina- respondió.

-Oh si claro… Vamos-

***CONTINUARA* **

**Holis eh aquí yo con un nuevo fic espero les guste**

**Bye. Besos**

** -SAN **


	2. RECUERDO

**CAPITULO 2**

***RECUERDOS***

**ELSA POV**

El solo se acercó a su auto me hizo una ligera seña de que lo siguiera, así que como haría cualquier persona normal, subí a mi mustang, lo encendí y pues más claro no puede estar, lo seguí, era realmente raro pero su rostro se me hacía muy familiar, pero a quién? , bueno ya ni importa ya era hora de estacionar el auto eh ir a conversar.

-Estefany ¿Dónde está dory?- pregunto frost.

-Está tratando de recordar donde dejo unos documentos-.

-Mmm no creo que lo recuerde-dijo- ven Elsa… pasa-me dijo.

-Ok- le respondí.

-Bueno y de que querías conversar?-.

-Que harás con esa propiedad?- le pregunte.

-Hare una sede para analizar enfermedades-

-Oh enserio, esta es la primera verdad-.

-Sí, claro-.

-Oh, yo ya tengo varias-le dije- yo le encontré la cura a el cáncer rango c-.

-Oh súper!- me dijo, en eso sonó el teléfono.

-Hola?-respondió el al teléfono.

-Señor aquí esta alguien que.. que… QUE NO RECUERDO!-dijo-PERIWINKLE!-grito alguien muy enojado.

-Dile que pase- colgó-Elsa lo siento no puedo conversar más, hablamos luego?-Dijo pero luego se abrió la puerta …

-EL-SA ARENDELLE- dijo periwinkle.

-PERI-WINKLE, cuanto tiempo-dije.

-Como, ya se conocen?-pregunto Jack.

-Sí, no la recuerdas cariño, ella fue estudiante de intercambio por 3 meses en el colegio, ella era de Frozen School y los directores la enviaron como estudiante de intercambio a Ice school **(n/a chicos ice school, es una escuela de chicos con poderes de hielo al igual que frozen school)**

Ella era fastidiosa, recuerdo que en mi época de segundaria esos 3 meses se hicieron muy largos, era más que obvio que yo era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero es que ella nunca lo había entendido , y esa era la cara familiar de frost!, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado, volviendo a la realidad-Bueno yo tampoco los recordaba bye, tengo una corporación que dirigir, mucho gusto haberlos vuelto a ver-uff me largo, Salí mas claro para donde la cabellos de vieja esa es más que una molestia para mí, es que joder! Mi vida no era la perfecta y soñada pero porque? Mierda se me viene a aparecer si sabe que la odio.

-SEGURIDAD!, SALIO UNA PERSONA DESCONOCIDA! NO SÉ QUIÉN ES SEGURIDAD!-Grito una señora, que al parecer era la secretaria de frost, Si por fin algo divertido, corrí por todos lado mis tacos eran realmente altos deje caer unos documentos, salte las escaleras, AUCH! Caí mal, deberás hace años que no escapaba así, Jajajaja estoy volviendo a mi adolescencia.

Subí a mi mustang, acelere lo más rápido a la corporación, eso fue súper por fin algo bueno en este asqueroso lunes, después de uno 15 minutos llegue a ni corporación, estacione y subí a mi oficina en el último piso, wow hoy fue un día realmente raro, volví a reencontrarme con Periwinkle, Jack nunca pensé que el seria, Espera! JACKL FROST!, el terriblemente sexy Jack frost, con el cual a la edad de 16 mantuve una relación de 2 meses, con el cual tuve muchas felicidades, pero cuando tuve que irme me dio demasiadas lágrimas, demasiado dolor, pero se lo agradezco eso, eso me hizo mucho más fuerte de lo que era.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Holis chicos, si fue muy corto no tenía inspiración pero había que actualizar Bye.**

**By. Ale-san**


End file.
